


“Let. It. Go.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [10]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Summary: Bishop needs to wash your stuffie and you’re giving him a hard time about it, with the stuffie ending up as a casualty in the ensuing dispute.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213308
Kudos: 22





	“Let. It. Go.”

“Give it back!”

Bishop sighed as you whined, trying to wrestle your stuffie from his hands.

“Baby, for the last time, it needs to be washed. I was supposed to wash it three days ago and you told me to let you keep it the rest of the weekend. I let you keep it for the weekend, but I have to wash it. Now let me have it.”

You said nothing but grumbled, fingers clutching the stuffie.

“It’s mine, Bish. I’m an adult. I can have a dirty stuffie if I want to.”

He looked at you, his eyes stern, but you did not budge.

“No, you’re not an adult, because if you were, you would be responsible enough to clean it the way you’re supposed to. So, since you can’t and you want to be acting like a child, I have to treat you like one.”

Bishop was not surprised by you pulling the _I’m an adult_ card. You pulled that many times, especially when he was doing his job and making sure you followed rules. You had no issue with curling up in his lap, blanket wrapped up around you like a burrito and having him read you a story. You had no issue with him picking out your meals. You had no issue with him giving rewards. You were always a good girl when it came to that, but when it came to rules and punishments, suddenly you were grown and didn’t have to listen. You had ignored him about washing your stuffie in the morning, it was now night time and he told you that you’d have to pick another one to sleep with, as he wouldn’t allow you to sleep with one that needed washing. That was how all of this had started.

Now you both stood there next to the bed, Bishop holding the leg of the stuffie while you held the arm. He pulled toward him and you pulled toward you, neither of you ready to accept defeat.

“Baby…”

Bishop’s voice was stern now, a warning in his tone.

“Let. It. Go.”

You let out a small noise akin to a growl and yanked at the plush item. Bishop held fast though and next thing you knew, you stumbled nearly falling over, the arm of your stuffie in your hand completely separated from the rest of the body. You looked down at your hand holding the severed arm while Bishop looked at the rest of it, a deafening silence in the room. You could have heard a pin drop as your eyes slowly drifted up to meet each other. While Bishop’s were wide and laden with guilt, yours were quickly starting to fill to the brim with tears. He cursed and moved to you quickly, his voice hushed.

“It’s ok baby, it’s ok. I’m sorry. I’ll fix them, don’t worry.”

He tugged you with him to the living room, your socked feet padding on the floor and your sniffles the only sounds in the house. He sat you down on the couch and quickly made his way to the linen closet, grabbing the sewing kit.

He had sewn plenty of patches onto his kutte over the years, but he had yet to reattach the arm of a stuffie. There was a first time for everything though and he brought the kit over to the couch, sitting beside you and opening it.

“What color thread do you want? You can pick whatever.”

You knew that him letting you have a choice was simply damage control and you crossed your arms over your chest, eyes still red despite your now visibly tough exterior.

“Blue.”

He grabbed the brightly colored blue thread and quickly laced it through the needle, holding his hand out for the severed arm. You simply stared at him for seconds on end, not moving.

“Please, babygirl. I’m trying to fix it. Let Daddy fix it.”

You hesitated still for a moment more before uncrossing your arms and handing him the plush arm with a tattered end. He used his finger to stuff back any material hanging out and then got back to reattaching the arm, finger moving swiftly as he sewed, your eyes peering over his shoulder as he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“We _have_ to wash it tomorrow, alright?”

You nodded as Bishop questioned you, cuddling the stuffie deep into your chest. He nodded and then gave a sigh, having a feeling that you may still give him problems no matter how much you were agreeing now. That could wait until tomorrow though, so he climbed into bed next to you and tugged you into his side. You rested your head on his shoulder and he leaned down to press a soft kiss into your hair.

“Sorry about their arm.”

You smiled gently, sleep already starting to creep up on you, and you snuggled into him just a little further.

“You can make it up to us with cupcakes for breakfast.”


End file.
